galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
BOE-2123
BOE-2123 or "Last Resort" was a Clone Bomb Ordinance Expert Clone Trooper in the Grand Army of the Republic. He use to favored in the art of deactivating explosive with little time to spare,and was famous for that across the galaxy he was very well known. Last Resort had the name because he would often leave the bomb ticking to 30 seconds. Last Resort also survived an explosion at the Explosive box centre in 23,BBY. Last Resort was the last trooper in the Bomb Ordinance crew to survive until 19,BBY. Last Resort was one of the best ordinance troopers in the galaxy. As Last Resort was the only one who knew how to survive ordinace attacks if he was in them. He was a man of few words when he was disarming them. But was never regretful. LR was killed during a mission to Dorin. Training on Kamino Like all clones Last Resort was born,bred and trained on the planet of Kamino. LR was trained by ARC trooper bomb specialists who taught only 1,000 of the lucky ones to survive the harsh training. LR was also trained by the bounty hunters but on rare occasions and also by regular ARC Troopers. LR was later sent to the Coruscant Guard. Also during his training he almost died during his training after almost drowning in the water. Wondering Around One day wondering around the Guard, Fox came across a package that was explosive but he didn't know that. "This is CC-1010,i was just wondering around and I found this package. I am going to bring it in to the box centre for analysis." Fox to the Box to the explosives box centre and left it with BOE-2123 "Last Resort". When BOE-2123 opened the package it exploded. When it did Last Resort moved under the table just before it exploded and then contacted Fox "Commander,the box was an explosvie!" "How do you know?" "It just exploded!!" "I'll be right there." Fox then ran with all his might to the explosive centre and found BOE-2123 on the floor clutching his lower leg. "You were lucky you were wondering around Fox." "I know trooper." "Sir I'm pretty banged up here can we get a medic in here.?" "On it's way." LR was taken away from the site. After the bombing After the bombing at the Explosive Centre, Last Resort had a broken leg but managed to got back to work a couple weeks later which was a feet of courage. Last Resort went back into the centre he was almost killed in and started to repair it, Even though he was asked to take it slow by medical officers Last Resort new what to do for the sake of his job. "Now lets see what type of explosive you were." he picked up a bit of left over ordinance that was left over from the explosion and carefully examined it. "Oh my god!!" he said almost dropping the only bit of evidence. "This is BOE-2123 and I request a cleaning team. And a sample I have taken of left over ordinance." "Yes Trooper we will send a team and a Ordinance specialist to tell you what type of bomb it was." Last Resort sat down and looked at the wreckage of his Explosive Centre. Then the cleaning crew came and Last Resort said "I want this whole place cleaned THROUGHLY. I want to see my reflection on the floor,got it?" The team nodded and got to work. "Were is the sample?" Said the Ordinance man. "Here" he passed it to him and said right away. "This here is one of the most powerful explosives known to man. It's an explosive used to blow metal on Mustafar." "Say what?" "When you opened the box the cool air made the hot air combine,meaning they grew and grew until it exploded,Killing everyone in the room but you." "I was the only one in the room." "You were?" "Yes,the others were out for lunch.Clone commander Fox bought the box in and I had to check it out." "Hmm." the Ordinance man walked away and said. "You're one strong trooper BOE-2123 keep it that way." Working back at the Explosive Centre Many months the Explosive Centre was back up and running. Last Resort was just putting the finishing touches to the Centre when CST-1202 made an appereance. "Last Resort,by order of Commander Fox, this Explosives Centre is now back up and running. You did an amazing job,and are one of the best in the business." "Thank you Rain.Thank you." Rain then said "Just don't blow this one up." "It won't trust me.We had checks done so it will be ok. " "I bloody hope so.." Explosive situation When Last Resort was in the Explosive Centre he left for lunch and then came back to see the centre up in smoke. He dropped to the ground and said "How the hell did this happen really?" Then CST-1202 walked up and said "Well that an Explosive situation." "Rain! What happened?" "I don't know but we have vison of what happened." "All I did was leave for lunch nothing else." "Until then,you must come and work with us at the Guard.If this is the second time in as many months someone is out to get you." "If they are trying I see a body lying in the rubber over there.." They went to the rubber and pulled out the body of half alive Coruscanti underworld civilian Shepard Halfire. "Shepard? why did you try to attack me?" said Last Resort. "I wasn't trying to kill you I was trying to kill someone else who worked at the centre. Not you Resort never you." "I'm sure,but you are almost dead so we cannot offer medical assistance." Last Resort called in for a cleaning crew to knock down the centre and rebuild it stronger and more tough then the last one. Training more Bomb experts Last Resort was then held up by Commander Fox who said for him to train more Clone Ordinance officers so that more clones who weren't useful could be useful for something. Last Resort agreed and started to train some more COE (Clone Ordinance Experts). "You are all here so you can learn how to disarm explosives. My name is BOE-2123, you can call me Last Resort." "How'd you get that name?" said one recruit. "I got it from disarming explosives at the very last second." "Oh cool." said the recruit."I am going to teach every single one of you how to disarm explosives. Obivously these ones have been rigged not to explode,so you should be lucky.I've had to re-build this place twice,thanks to explosions. I don't want a third time.Time to start" The training was more hard then Last Resort thought, one recruit died the first day of training because he trigged a mini explosion and took the full blast. "I told these weren't rigged to explode, but what he did, it exploded for no reason then... If you're foolish enough to think this is a safe job, you're wrong. This job needs quick thinking and a well developed mind, Don't try and think it is an easy choice." Last Resort thought is was ridiculous he had to train the COEs for explosive sitiuations. Last Time as a BOE In his last battle Last Resort was sent to deactivate a bomb but it exploded before he finshed. He survived the blast but he ran away until he saw his clone unit again. "Last Resort what are you doing?!" "It's time to be just a regular clone. I failed to disable the bomb I deserved to be sliced in half by a sith..." "Don't say that Last Resort. Your the best we got." "I am the only one who served two attacks on the explosives. I just can't do it anymore." "Alright BOE-2123. Welcome." "Don't welcome me please. I do not want to be a BOE I just want to be regular...*sigh*. Clone trooper. Who wont die from an explosion in a FACTORY..." Last Resort later changed his armour, his attitude and his comlink channel after he joined the Golden Squad. Death on Dorin During the Battle of Dorin,Last Resort was doing a recon with a couple of other clone troopers when they got into a vent that lead into a compound of Seprartist Battle Droids and a Sith. Last Resort was looking around when he was attacked. He was jumped on by Count Dooku who pinned him with the force. "Now I finally meet the Ordinance Officer who saved millions of lives. Now it's time for you to honour you fight. You have saved lives, now how will you feel giving up yours?" Dooku force choked Last Resort and Last Resort struggled to say words, "I...Want...To die.." Dooku looked surprised, as Last Resort continued "I... have failed..." Dooku threw him aganist a wall and ignited his blade and kneeled down. "You have failed the Republic or you've failed yourself? I thought you were taught not to give up?" Last Resort said struggling to breathe "Everything...Even you. Just kill. me.. end it all." Last Resort had to wish and was force choked to death. Last Resort was later found by his team, who were shocked finding him dead it was his Last Resort.